familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Longford, Tasmania
| elevation= | maxtemp = | mintemp = | rainfall = | stategov = Lyons | fedgov = Lyons | dist1 = 6 | location1= Perth (town, not city) | dist2 = 11 | location2= Cressy | dist3 = 21 | location3= Launceston }} Longford is a town in the north-east of Tasmania, Australia. It lies 175 m above sea level at the convergence of the Macquarie River and the South Esk River, 21 km south of Launceston. It is just south of the Illawarra Road, a road connecting the Bass and Midland Highways. It has a population of 4,226 (2006 census) and is part of the Northern Midlands Council area. The region is predominantly agricultural, noted for wool, dairy produce and stock breeding. History Settlement Before European settlement, the area was used by the Panninher band of Tasmanian Aborigines. Then in 1806 the first Europeans, Jacob Mountgarrett and Ensign Hugh Piper, passed through the area, and in the following year Lieutenant Thomas Laycock camped near the current site of the town during his overland journey from Launceston to Hobart. Settlers started to arrive in 1807 as farmers were moved from Norfolk Island to Van Diemen's Land (the original name used by Europeans for Tasmania). Governor Macquarie granted land rights to the settlers, who originally called the area Norfolk Plains. The town, originally called Latour, grew up around the Longford Hotel which was built in 1827 by Newman Williatt, and in 1833 the town was renamed Longford. Convict labour was free and settlers used this to build some fine houses and estates. Prominent among the early settlers, the Archer family built a number of grand houses and estates in the area. Thomas Archer emigrated from England to Australia in 1811, and retired from government service in 1821 to develop his estate. By 1825 he held in the area and his success persuaded first his brother Joseph, then his brothers Willam and Edward and their father, to join him. Together they farmed and developed the land, and built a number of homesteads which are among the finest in northern Tasmania: Woolmers Estate, Brickendon Estate (both on the Australian National Heritage List), Panshanger, Northbury, Fairfield, Cheshunt, Woodside, Palmerston and Saundridge. Six generations of Archers have lived in Woolmers, from 1817 to 1994; it is now owned by the Woolmers Foundation Inc and is open to the public. Historic buildings Longford district has many buildings included on the Tasmanian Heritage Register. Many significant historic buildings were constructed between 1830 and 1850, including: *Christ Church (1839), sandstone, with square tower, lancet windows and buttresses, in the Old Colonial Gothick Picturesque style. The church clock and bell were both gifts from King George IV. The cemetery includes many prominent local families including the Archer, Brumby and Reiby families. *Queen’s Arms Hotel (1835), a double storey brick and stuccoed building in the Old Colonial Georgian style *Blenheim Hotel (1846), a two storey Georgian brick and stuccoed building and a major townscape element in Longford *Tattersalls Hotel (now Longford Library) (ca 1846), a two storey red brick corner building with neo-classic moulded surrounds to doorways *Racecourse Hotel (former), a two storey brick Georgian inn, originally built to become the railway station; has also been a private hospital Facilities Longford has a has a Service Tasmania shop, supermarkets, a bakery, a butcher’s shop, two banks, a Post Office, antique shops, hotels, cafés, take-aways, hairdressers and service stations. A kindergarten and large primary school provide education for younger children; secondary students travel to the District High School in Cressy or to one of the schools in Launceston. The town has a sports centre and a bowls club. Two local bus companies provide transport to school and to Launceston. Longford public library is part of the State Library of Tasmania's statewide public library network and is open every weekday. Healthcare is provided by local doctors and dentists. Toosey Memorial Hospital provided private healthcare from the 1920s and became a public hospital in 1950. However, in 1990 it became a residential care centre for elderly people, and the nearest hospital is now in Launceston. Employment In the 2006 Census, the most common industries of employment for Longford residents were: *7.2% – Sheep, Beef Cattle and Grain Farming *4.5% – School Education *3.5% – Meat and Meat Product Manufacturing *2.9% – Residential Care Services *2.5% – Road Freight Transport Local businesses Swift Australia (Southern) Pty Limited runs Longford abattoir, and is one of the state’s largest regional employers. The plant processes 450 beef and 1500 smallstock per day and employs 460. Tasmania is the only Australian state that has banned the use of Hormonal Growth Promotants (HGPs) in cattle, so the plant guarantees its products are free of HGP. Selborne Biological Services runs a biotechnology manufacturing facility in Longford, producing bovine serum and other blood products such as polyclonal antisera and protein fractions, destined for the biotech, pharmaceutical, veterinary, and diagnostics industries. They take advantage of the fact that Tasmania is free of BSE and scrapie. Koppers Inc has a wood treatment plant in Longford. The company produces treated wood poles, piling timbers and other timber for outdoor use. Other local employers include Longford Brickworks, an Agricultural Machinery business called Agline, Longford Sawmill, and service industry jobs. Many people commute to work in Launceston. Recreation Racecourse The Longford Racecourse is the oldest continuously operating racecourse in Australia. Longford is home to many horse studs and training facilities, and the Longford races are held annually on New Year’s Day, with thoroughbred horse racing and the Elders Webster Longford Cup. Longford Show The annual Longford Show was first held in 1858 and is one of the longest running rural shows in Australia. Held in October, it attracts between 7000 and 8000 people. It includes equestrian events, poultry and dog shows, chopping and tree felling, sheep and fleeces, rides and games, as well as displays of artwork from local schools. Australian Grand Prix From 1953 to 1968, two Australian Grand Prix, several Tasman Cup races and touring car and motorcycle championship were organized on the Longford Circuit.Spirit of Longford : Circuit History Longford Golf Club Longford has a popular golf course south of the town, with eleven holes, seven of which have alternate tees. Woodstock Lagoon Wildlife Sanctuary Woodstock Lagoon Wildlife Sanctuary is a natural wetland area which is a nesting and breeding sanctuary for waterfowl. Its total area is around 160 ha. Jointly owned by Dr Tatiana Petrovsky and brothers Bill and Jamie Cox, the area is now permanently protected under Conservation Covenant under the Protected Areas on Private Land program. Not only are waterfowl and swans provided with a habitat, but numerous other species, including endangered species like the green and gold frog, are thriving there. Notable residents Born in Longford *Albert Solomon, one of the Premiers of Tasmania, who was in office from 1912 to 1914 *Walter Lee, three-time Premier of Tasmania *William Hartnoll (1841–1932), Australian politician *David John O'Keefe (1864–1943), Australian politician *Sir Norman Henry Denham Henty, KBE (1903–1978), Australian politician *Dame Florence "Flora" Reid GBE (1867–1950), the wife of the Prime Minister of Australia Sir George Reid *Richard Flanagan (born 1961), an author, historian and film director *Katharine Parker (1886–1971), an Australian composer, born at Lake River near Longford * John Lake Allen Arthur, Tasmanian cricketer, was born in Longford in 1847 and died there in 1877 * Raymond Gordon Stokes (born 1924), a former Australian rules footballer who played with Richmond in the VFL Died in Longford *Tom Roberts, the Australian impressionist artist, is buried at the bluestone Anglican Church on the Illawarra Road ^ Peter Jerrim (2007-01-17). "Anglican Parish of Longford-Perth" (pdf). Anglican Church of Australia Missionary Diocese of Tasmania. http://www.anglicantas.org.au/index.php?item=file&target=longford_perth_parish_profile. Retrieved 2009-12-27. See also *Longford (disambiguation) References External links Category:Midlands (Tasmania) Category:Established in 1813